


Spoiled Brat

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Eternal Siblings [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s11e21 All In The Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a spoiled brat is he?</p><p>He's more than that, so much more. He is God, he is the Lord, he is light.</p><p>All she'll ever be is dark, a shadow. The enemy. All she ever was was the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled Brat

His hands curled spoiled brat? Honesty who did she think she was? She was no one, nothing. She should be glad he was even here.

Fan club? Honestly his fan club would be decked out in gold, with flowing wine, with men and women at his beck and call. This? This was chaos, mutiny, a failed dream. To think this was what he wanted... Did she know him at all?

She didn't want solitude she wanted isolation, boringness. He gave them purpose, roles, names. Where would she be without him? This world wasn't worth it though, they were beautiful but filled with bloodlust.

He paused, the thunder ebbing away, did he want this? Did he really want to repeat history? Again. Knowing the outcome. Finally having what he never had, foresight.

This is what she wanted, right? She was nothing more than an enemy now, all their memories now dust in the proverbial wind.

She wanted a war, he'd give her one. She wanted to erase him? Fine, he could play that way too. She was nothing to him, not family, not blood, certainly not a friend.

All she was and ever will be is an enemy.


End file.
